I Will Always Love You
by darcyalex
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Frostbite. Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha at end of Frostbite, not shadow kiss, and when he returns life seems pretty sweet, but Tasha's holding a dark secret that could unravel it all. Original ending at beginning.
1. I Will Always Love You

**I know, I'm publishing it _again_? Well, yes, as it's own story. That's right, you heard me, _STORY_. I will be continuing this on as a story, I thought of a heaps good plotline, instead of making it Rose and Dimitri's homemaker life.**

**A/N: IMPORTANT! MUST READ! . . . This is the original ending, the teary one. I thought you guys should still be able to read the original. Then the next chapter is the alternate ending, then the rest of the new story continues from there, like this one never happened. So this one is not apart of the story.**

**Thanks**

**WIWR xx ;)**

**P.S. VA is not mine, nor any of it's characters, the plotline is mine, and any future characters you might meet but don't recognise. Enjoy!**

* * *

**-I Will Always Love You-**

"I just wish I'd been able to . . . I don't know, do anything. . . . I should go. Let me know when you want to start practice again. And thanks for . . . talking."

I turned to leave. "Rose," Dimitri said to me, his voice so quiet. "I told Tasha yes."

I had my back to him, and I flinched. "Really?" I didn't want that. I told him he should take her offer, but I didn't mean it. I just didn't want to seem like such a child about this whole thing. My heart was shattering.

"Yes, Rose," he said. "You need a better chance at becoming a guardian. We can't do this with the distraction of our affection. Rose, you have to understand."

I turned to him. "Okay." He raised an eyebrow at me. "It's okay. I'll be fine. They'll give me a new mentor and I'll be Lissa's guardian and you can have a family. Everybody wins."

"Okay." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead, staying like that for a moment longer. He turned and walked away from me.

Tears started to silently stream down my face. "I lied," I said, so quiet I didn't mean for him to hear, but he had anyway.

He stopped and tilted his head back towards me. "Rose?"

"I lied." He knew now anyway. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here, with me. Stay as my mentor."

He completely turned to me. "Rose, don't," he said, keeping a firm mentor tone.

"Dimitri, I love you. And I know you love me. I know I can't give you a family and that you want to be with Tasha, but I want you to stay more than anything." My tears were balling now and I couldn't stop myself. "I'd give up being Lissa's guardian for you—I'd give up becoming a guardian for you!"

"No, Rose, don't do this," he said, stepping closer to me. "You have to become Lissa's guardian."

"No!" I yelled. I couldn't believe after everything that happened in Spokane, he was just going to leave me, just like that. "I don't want it! Not if it means I can't have you." My voice had gotten louder and didn't look like it was coming down. "Please, Dimitri! I want you to stay. I _need_ you to stay. If you don't, I couldn't live. It would be like you dying! If you're dead, then surely I would die too!"

"Rose!" he said, his voice loud, overpowering mine and making me be quiet. "You don't want this. Yes, of course I want you. But this is never going to work. I could never do that to you. You have trained your whole life to be Lissa's guardian and I can't let you give that up! Not as your mentor and not as your friend."

And there it was. The one word that changed everything. _Friend_. I sighed, deep and heavily, needing to collect myself and calm down before I spoke again.

"Don't you love me?" I just scraped out in a small voice.

"Rose," he said. He broke, the sorriness seeped out of his voice.

"Fine!" I began to yell again. "If you love her more than me, just go! I don't want you; I don't want you here with me! _Go!_" The tears were still streaming down my face and I gave up trying to keep it in.

"Rose," he began, trying to explain himself.

"No!" I cut him off. "I told you, just leave. Go and be with _her_! I hope you have a long and happy life together." My voice came down a bit but still wasn't normal volume. "What does it matter to me? What does my opinion matter? It's not like _we're_ together. It's not like _we_ ever had a chance of being together."

"Rose, please," he tried. I didn't want to hear his excuses, I didn't want to hear how he was sorry but he _had _to do this, for me. Bullshit. That's all it would be. I turned and ran back to my dorm, ignoring his cries for me to come back.

I cried myself to sleep that night and when I woke up, I realised what a huge mistake I'd made. I had to tell Dimitri I was sorry, that I'd meant it when I said I didn't want to fight with him. If I could fix things with Dimitri before he left, he could still be a part of my life.

I ran down to the gym, hoping to find him there. He wasn't. I searched all over the upper campus. I even went over to his dorm. The matron said he'd returned last night but quickly left with all his belongings.

Tears streaming down my face, I ran back to my dorm. I ran into Lissa on the way there.

"Rose?" she said. "What's wrong?" she asked frantically after seeing my teary eyes.

"Where is he?" I asked her, my voice broken.

"Who?" she asked, confusion showing.

"Dimitri." I was frantic, my voice hardly making a sound no matter how hard I tried. "I have to tell him . . . to tell him I'm sorry, and that . . . tell him that I love him."

"What?" Lissa was completely taken aback. She had never had a clue how I felt about Dimitri.

"Where is he?" I asked, _needing _to know.

"Rose." Her tone was filled with regret. I felt a fresh wave of tears coming on. "Rose, he's already gone."

"No, no, he was supposed to be leaving this afternoon."

"He left late last night, with Tasha. She said to Christian that she had to get out of here, and back to court. I guess it must have been Dimitri that had to leave."

"He's gone?" I whispered. She nodded.

I cried into her shoulder for hours and continued to cry and stay locked in my room for the next week. Everybody knew I was upset because Dimitri left. They all thought that after losing Mason and now my mentor, I'd just lost it.

The truth was always the best kept secret. I didn't bother lying when people asked if it was about Dimitri. I just didn't tell them how deep it went.

. . .

I sat on my bed in the apartment Lissa and I shared at court, in a zombie-like state. I'd done it, become Lissa's guardian, despite not having my kick ass mentor to help me. My chest tightened. Thinking about him . . . it didn't do me any good.

It had been a year. One year to the day.

I looked out the window. It was stain glass and the sunrise was creeping its way through. I looked at the patterns it made on the carpet. It was so beautiful.

I looked at the small blade in my right hand. Three days ago I'd learned of Dimitri's death. I got his letter the day after.

I re-read the letter in my left hand—one last time.

_Roza,_

_I'm sorry. I love you and it was wrong for me to leave you._

_I'm returning to court next week. Russia has been great, but I have told her I can't be her guardian anymore. When I come back, I want more than anything for us to try again._

_I could be assigned to another charge at court. Lissa doesn't need you with her all the time and we can always find time to be together. I've thought about this everyday for the last year and I've finally worked it out._

_If you will have me. I will always love you._

_Dimitri._

Tears streamed harder down my face. I knew Tasha was coming back that day, and she arrived at court on schedule, without Dimitri. She'd come to tell me that a few Strigoi had attacked a Moroi gathering they had attended. A group of younger Moroi children had been trapped in the corner by one of the Strigoi. Another guardian had gotten the children out as Dimitri distracted the Strigoi. Another of the Strigoi came up by surprise to help the other. Dimitri couldn't take them both after that.

The next day, when his letter arrived, I must have read it a hundred times. I would have taken him back.

He was sorry.

And that was all I wanted to hear. He'd never just told me sorry. But now he had. I had always wanted him back. I never didn't want him. I wished everyday he'd come back.

I looked back at the blade. Lissa wouldn't be home for hours. Adrian was probably coming for lunch, like he always did whenever he was at court. He would find me. I couldn't stand for Lissa to see me first. It would kill her. On the table was another letter. To Lissa. It explained why I was doing this, that it has nothing to do with her and that I want her to continue living life to her full. No regrets.

I brought the blade to my left wrist, still holding the letter. I applied pressure. And sliced.

Adrian didn't come around for lunch that day. Lissa was the one who found me. But I was already with Dimitri.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the sad ending. I take no responsibility for any tears that may have leaked. So, if you keep reading there is a much happier ending for all you Mary-Sue's. lol**


	2. Chapter 1

**It starts with Rose in the apartment just like the other one, because the Dimitri leaving scene is exactly the same.**

**So it's basically what would have happened if Dimitri didn't die. And it's a little while longer since he left.**

**Hope this satisfies you Mary-Sue's out there. ;) nah, I love happy endings as much as the next person.**

**WIWR xx ;)**

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

"I just wish I'd been able to . . . I don't know, do anything. . . . I should go. Let me know when you want to start practice again. And thanks for . . . talking."

I turned to leave. "Rose," Dimitri said to me, his voice so quiet. "I told Tasha yes."

I had my back to him, and I flinched. "Really?" I didn't want that. I told him he should take her offer, but I didn't mean it. I just didn't want to seem like such a child about this whole thing. My heart was shattering.

"Yes, Rose," he said. "You need a better chance at becoming a guardian. We can't do this with the distraction of our affection. Rose, you have to understand."

I turned to him. "Okay." He raised an eyebrow at me. "It's okay. I'll be fine. They'll give me a new mentor and I'll be Lissa's guardian and you can have a family. Everybody wins."

"Okay." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead, staying like that for a moment longer. He turned and walked away from me.

Tears started to silently stream down my face. "I lied," I said, so quiet I didn't mean for him to hear, but he had anyway.

He stopped and tilted his head back towards me. "Rose?"

"I lied." He knew now anyway. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here, with me. Stay as my mentor."

He completely turned to me. "Rose, don't," he said, keeping a firm mentor tone.

"Dimitri, I love you. And I know you love me. I know I can't give you a family and that you want to be with Tasha, but I want you to stay more than anything." My tears were balling now and I couldn't stop myself. "I'd give up being Lissa's guardian for you—I'd give up becoming a guardian for you!"

"No, Rose, don't do this," he said, stepping closer to me. "You have to become Lissa's guardian."

"No!" I yelled. I couldn't believe after everything that happened in Spokane, he was just going to leave me, just like that. "I don't want it! Not if it means I can't have you." My voice had gotten louder and didn't look like it was coming down. "Please, Dimitri! I want you to stay. I _need_ you to stay. If you don't, I couldn't live. It would be like you dying! If you're dead, then surely I would die too!"

"Rose!" he said, his voice loud, overpowering mine and making me be quiet. "You don't want this. Yes, of course I want you. But this is never going to work. I could never do that to you. You have trained your whole life to be Lissa's guardian and I can't let you give that up! Not as your mentor and not as your friend."

And there it was. The one word that changed everything. _Friend_. I sighed, deep and heavily, needing to collect myself and calm down before I spoke again.

"Don't you love me?" I just scraped out in a small voice.

"Rose," he said. He broke, the sorriness seeped out of his voice.

"Fine!" I began to yell again. "If you love her more than me, just go! I don't want you; I don't want you here with me! _Go!_" The tears were still streaming down my face and I gave up trying to keep it in.

"Rose," he began, trying to explain himself.

"No!" I cut him off. "I told you, just leave. Go and be with _her_! I hope you have a long and happy life together." My voice came down a bit but still wasn't normal volume. "What does it matter to me? What does my opinion matter? It's not like _we're_ together. It's not like _we_ ever had a chance of being together."

"Rose, please," he tried. I didn't want to hear his excuses, I didn't want to hear how he was sorry but he _had _to do this, for me. Bullshit. That's all it would be. I turned and ran back to my dorm, ignoring his cries for me to come back.

I cried myself to sleep that night and when I woke up, I realised what a huge mistake I'd made. I had to tell Dimitri I was sorry, that I'd meant it when I said I didn't want to fight with him. If I could fix things with Dimitri before he left, he could still be a part of my life.

I ran down to the gym, hoping to find him there. He wasn't. I searched all over the upper campus. I even went over to his dorm. The matron said he'd returned last night but quickly left with all his belongings.

Tears streaming down my face, I ran back to my dorm. I ran into Lissa on the way there.

"Rose?" she said. "What's wrong?" she asked frantically after seeing my teary eyes.

"Where is he?" I asked her, my voice broken.

"Who?" she asked, confusion showing.

"Dimitri." I was frantic, my voice hardly making a sound no matter how hard I tried. "I have to tell him . . . to tell him I'm sorry, and that . . . tell him that I love him."

"What?" Lissa was completely taken aback. She had never had a clue how I felt about Dimitri.

"Where is he?" I asked, _needing _to know.

"Rose." Her tone was filled with regret. I felt a fresh wave of tears coming on. "Rose, he's already gone."

"No, no, he was supposed to be leaving this afternoon."

"He left late last night, with Tasha. She said to Christian that she had to get out of here, and back to court. I guess it must have been Dimitri that had to leave."

"He's gone?" I whispered. She nodded.

I cried into her shoulder for hours and continued to cry and stay locked in my room for the next week. Everybody knew I was upset because Dimitri left. They all thought that after losing Mason and now my mentor, I'd just lost it.

The truth was always the best kept secret. I didn't bother lying when people asked if it was about Dimitri. I just didn't tell them how deep it went.

. . .

I sat on my bed in the apartment Lissa and I shared at court, in a zombie-like state. I'd done it, become Lissa's guardian, despite not having my kick ass mentor to help me. My chest tightened. Thinking about him . . . it didn't do me any good.

I looked out the window. It was stain glass and the sunrise was creeping its way through. I looked at the patterns it made on the carpet. It was so beautiful.

I looked at the letter in my hand. I'd already read it a hundred times, but one more couldn't hurt, right?

_Roza,_

_I'm sorry. I love you and it was wrong for me to leave you._

_I'm returning to court next week. Russia has been great, but I have told her I can't be her guardian anymore. When I come back, I want more than anything for us to try again._

_I could be assigned to another charge at court. Lissa doesn't need you with her all the time and we can always find time to be together. I've thought about this everyday for the last year and I've finally worked it out._

_If you will have me. I will always love you._

_Dimitri._

And, as if perfectly timed out, he entered the room. He just stood there for a moment, taking me in. I did the same. He hadn't changed much physically since the last time I saw him. His deep brown hair was the same length it had always been, he'd left it out today, and it sat so nicely around his face. His six-foot build was just as strong and toned. The only thing different was that he had a scar on his neck that went slightly down under his shirt.

His eyes though . . . his eyes weren't the same. It was like, just for a second, as if he wasn't my Dimitri anymore. But as soon as he looked at me, into my eyes, it changed. He was him again, but even more than himself. It took me a second to realise what it was; his barriers were down. He wasn't fighting to control himself anymore.

I was off the bed in a flash, and in his arms even quicker—it probably helped that he met me halfway across the small room. I wrapped myself around his neck, and let him hold me. I started to cry into his shoulder, and he did the same into mine. It had been so long. Almost two years to the day since he left.

He held me tight for a while longer, both of us unable to let go. I pulled back just the slightest fraction, our faces still only millimetres apart.

"Roza," he whispered, "I'm so sorry, I should never have left. Being away from you was the hardest thing I've ever had to live through. You were right about it feeling like death. But things are going to be okay now, I promise."

I smiled. "Shut up, Comrade."

Then we both went in for a kiss. It was just like the first time he kissed me when we were under the influence of Viktor's lust charm. It was heart stopping electricity that made me shiver all over.

I walked backwards, pulling him with me, never breaking that kiss. I fell onto the bed with a giggle. He strategically lifted me enough to move my head onto the pillow, and then he pulled my leg up to curl around him. Off came my shirt, then my shorts, followed by his shirt and jeans. I flipped him over and straddled him as I worked on removing my bra—that's when I stopped.

The scar down his neck, it didn't stop just below the neckline of his shirt; it went right down his chest. I slowly moved my hand to where it started, just below his chin line. I traced it down at an angle along his neck, then straight down his sternum, and continued at the same angle on his neck, down his stomach. It faded just before his pants line.

He watched me as I went, with wonder. I looked back at him when I reached the bottom. "I'm sorry," he said. I gave him a look of curiosity. "I'm not your perfect god anymore."

I smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand running it up my back. On the right side of the back of my stomach was a pretty horrible scar I'd gotten three weeks ago when Lissa and I had gone out to dinner to celebrate her engagement. Stupid Strigoi.

He smiled at me like I was a shining jewel, _his_ shining jewel.

He flipped me again and within thirty seconds our remaining clothes were on the floor.

"Maybe we shouldn't," I said softly.

"Yeah, maybe this isn't the right timing," he told me.

He kissed me again, probably to end it, but there was no turning back the moment he decided to walk in the room. Honestly, there was no turning back the moment he decided to come back for me.

Because from the second I read his letter the first time, just a week ago, I knew in an instant I would take him back.

He was sorry.

And that was all I wanted to hear. He'd never just told me sorry. But now he had. I had always wanted him back. I'd spent the last two years resenting him, wishing him dead for what he did; but if I was being honest, I never didn't want him. I wished everyday he'd come back.

Now he was here and he was mine.


	3. Chapter 2

**So this is the new chapter. Everything that happens afterwards and plotline revealed! :O You'll be horrified when the plotline is revealed. Please don't kill me!**

**WIWR xx ;)**

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

I woke up the next morning with this strange buzz going through my entire body. I opened my eyes and saw my room. I closed them just as quickly and rolled over, hugging into Dimitri. He was so soft, and cuddly and squishy.

I did a double take. Dimitri wasn't squishy.

I was cuddling my pillow.

I frowned and opened my eyes. Yup, I was definitely cuddling one of my maybe thirty pillows, not my man-god. I started freaking out. I sat up instantly and looked all around the room, I was naked, my clothes were everywhere, but his were. . . . My breathing shallowed. Where was he? Then the worst thought possible entered my mind—had I dreamed it all?

I nearly started crying, when someone opened the door to the en-suite. And there he was, standing in his jeans with no shirt in the doorway. I sighed with relief.

He looked at me confused. "What's wrong, Rose?"

I laughed lightly, shaking my head. "It seems so stupid now."

"C'mon, Roza."

"You'll laugh at me," I said, hiding my face in my hair.

He came around and sat next to me on the edge of the bed, moving my hair out of the way behind my ear. I looked him in the eye, stupid mistake.

I sighed. "I thought you were gone, I thought it was all just a dream."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I said. "It's a dream I've had a million times." I looked out the window, but he pulled my face back to look at him.

"Well, you'll never have to dream again, Rose," he whispered. Then he moved in and kissed me, it was quick but it was so assuring. "I'm sorry, I only went for a shower, I didn't mean to freak you out."

I gave him another quick kiss, smiling as I came out of it. "I told you not to worry about it."

He tried for another kiss, but I pulled back. "I have to get ready; Lissa and Christian are going out for lunch."

"So let them," he said. He leaned into my neck and pushed me back onto the pillow. I laughed.

"I kinda have to, I'm her guardian Dimitri. You're the one who said this would work out and that I could still be a guardian."

He pulled back. "Yes, I did, so you should go get ready." I hopped up off the bed and ducked into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later I was out and found Dimitri lying on my bed, still shirtless. I was wrapped in a towel and walked over to my closet. I dressed and turned around to face him.

That's when I saw, he was reading his letter. I'd left it on the floor yesterday.

I moved over and grabbed his hand, walking over to the door, he forgot all about the letter. When I opened it, I saw Lissa standing outside in the hall, about to knock.

She was frozen. "Uh," I began. "Hi, Liss. We were just about to come downstairs and meet you, to go to lunch with Tasha."

"Um, alright, let's get going then."

We walked together to a little cafe across court. Lissa said I didn't have to go, but I hardly ever got to be a guardian being at court so much, it was important I do my job right. Once we arrived, Tasha and Christian were waiting for us. I held on a little tighter to Dimitri's hand.

"Hi, Rose," Tasha said, looking down at my hand interlocked with Dimitri's. "How are things?"

"Great, and yourself?"

She made a strange gesture that didn't really tell me anything. I shrugged it off and we went inside.

It was nice catching up with Tasha. I didn't hate her for what happened, it wasn't her fault. I was still a little mad, but I liked her.

After lunch Dimitri and I went back to my apartment to have a chance to properly talk.

He told me about everything he'd done over the last two years. He'd spent most of it living in Russia with Tasha, guarding her. He was very distant though, there was a lot that he was keeping from me, but I let him keep it to himself until he was ready.

I told him about everything I'd been up to; which wasn't much. Lissa had spent most of her time at court, training to become the next Queen, turned out she was the most likely choice for next in line, once Tatiana kicked it in.

"How'd you get your scar?" I asked an hour after we'd come home, tracing the line down once again.

"There was a Moroi function last year," he answered. "Tasha and I were attending and it got targeted by a small group of Strigoi. One that I was facing against grabbed my neck and as I moved away . . . well, this happened."

I worked my way down from his neck with my finger for a third time and when I reached his sternum his lay his hand on mine. I looked up at him and saw him staring deeply into me.

"Rose, there's something I have to tell you."

"Not now," I whispered. Then I kissed him. It was quick, but when I kissed him again it was long and deep, passionate and needing.

Then there was a knock on the door. I pulled back and grew annoyed. "I'll just ignore it," I whispered. They knocked again. "It's probably just Lissa wanting to know what I want for dinner, I'll be right back."

But when I opened the door, it was Tasha standing in front of me. I was shocked. "Uh, hi Rose, is Dimitri here?"

I was frozen for a second, and when I came back to myself, I was a little more than speechless. "Um, sure. Dimitri!" He was behind me in a second. "Tasha's here."

"I can see that," he said, clearly just as surprised.

"Hi, Dimka," she said. I wanted to rip her throat out for calling him that. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. I'll be back shortly Rose," he told me, then kissed my temple and left.

Once I was sure they had left the house, I went downstairs. Lissa was sitting with Christian on the couch, watching some action flick.

"Oh, Rose!" she said when she realised I was there. I had still been in a state of shock, but shook it aside once Lissa said my name. "I wanted to talk to you. Um, can we go shopping this afternoon? There's some dinner party this weekend and I need a new dress." I couldn't help but laugh at her. "What?" she asked shocked. "I know I have a million but I've worn them all a thousand time each!"

"'Cause God forbid you wear one a thousand and one times," Christian said, still caught up in his movie.

"It's not that," I said through tears. "It's just that, you're asking me like you need my permission. I'm just your guardian, your shadow. I go where you go, no matter what, not the other way around."

"Oh," Lissa said, "well, I didn't want to inconvenience you, I know you've been catching up with Dimitri all afternoon, and I didn't want to interrupt that." She was so considerate. A lot of dhampirs wished that they had Moroi like Lissa. She thought about me over herself most of the time, I thought about her above me all the time. But that was how things worked.

"It's okay," I told her, recovering from my laughing fit. "Dimitri's gone for a coffee with Tasha for an hour; he won't miss me too much. I'll grab a coat and we'll go."

"Yay," she said with delight.

We were walking to the car, which we parked more towards the gate since we never used it, and we walked past the cafe Dimitri and Tasha were sitting in. Whatever they were talking about, it was heated. They appeared to be yelling at each other as quietly as possible, since the cafe was pretty crowded. I felt the urge to go and find out if everything was okay, and that's what I did.

Lissa said she'd wait while I went and told Dimitri we were leaving. I walked in and stood by their table.

"Hey, Dimitri," I said. "Everything okay?"

"Actually," Tasha began, but Dimitri cut her off.

"Everything's fine Roza," he told me, grabbing my hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, Lissa needs to go shopping, and I saw you on the way past, so I thought I'd let you know. There was a note on the table at home."

He smiled at me, trying to tell me to get the worried look I was wearing off my face.

"Okay, well, I'll see you when we get back."

When I got home, Dimitri wasn't waiting for me. Lissa asked me if I was worried.

"Of course not, he has a life, Liss. We were gone for a couple of hours; maybe he got bored and went out." I shrugged and the subject dropped.

I was asleep when Dimitri got home later. He tried sneaking in, but sort of failed when he tripped over something on the floor. He crawled in next to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hello," I said quietly, smiling at the moment. "Where have you been?"

He groaned and started kissing down my neck. "I ran into Adrian Ivashkov. We went for a drink."

I raised my eyebrows, he couldn't see and my eyes were still closed, but it was just too shocking. "And what did you and Adrian talk about over drinks?"

"Lots of things, mostly you. He threatened me if I ever hurt you again. When did you and he become so close?"

"After you left," I said, "he came back and stayed at St. Vladimir's to practice Spirit with Lissa. He never got over his little infatuation for me."

"Well, then I'll have to keep a better eye on him won't I?" I giggled.

"Dimitri, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Adrian Ivashkov."

"Good," he said into my neck. I finally realised that something in his voice didn't sound right; he was a little less coherent.

I rolled over and opened my eyes, looking at him. Oh. My. God.

"Dimitri, are you drunk?" I asked, trying to hold back my laughter.

"No," he said like a little kid. He kissed me and I became completely wrapped in it, but then I realised he was trying to push it into more.

"No," I said. He pouted at me. "Not while you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," he protested.

"Yes, you are, so not tonight, go to sleep Dimitri." I moved down and snuggled into his chest, quickly falling asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I didn't open my eyes straight away. Dimitri was still holding me, sound asleep. I wrapped myself tighter around him and went back to sleep. That was how it should have been yesterday morning.

I felt Dimitri wake up and softly climb out of bed a little while later. I was still tired and not really awake, so I let him do whatever. I'd had my moment.

When I decided to finally get up it was pretty dark outside, letting me know I'd slept pretty late. I showered and dressed and went downstairs. Christian was making lunch already.

"Wow, I did oversleep. Have you seen Dimitri?" I asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Um, I think he went out," Christian said. "I was surprised he was up so early, we were out pretty late."

"You were with them? Okay then." I dashed out of the kitchen with a piece of bacon and an apple. I only had one more day off before I went back to full time guardian duties—which at court involved guardian your charge, _and_ taking shifts around court—and I was planning on spending it wisely.

I was just walking along when I saw Dimitri about a hundred metres away, he was with Tasha, and they were arguing loudly.

"Come on, Dimka, you can't ignore this," she pleaded at the top of her voice, anger clearly burning through her.

"_Don't_ call me that, Tasha. There is no us anymore and I have to ignore this, for Rose."

"No! Don't do this, just come back and everything will be . . ." She saw me and faded away her argument.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Rose, there's something," Tasha said, but, once again, Dimitri spoke over the top of her.

"Nothing Rose, everything is fine," he said, grabbing my hand again. I dropped mine away.

"No! Everything is clearly _not_ fine. You have both been hiding something from me for the last two days. Tell me what's going on, Dimitri," I said, remaining pretty calm.

"Rose," Tasha said when she realised Dimitri wouldn't talk. He tried to interrupt her, but I shot him a look that made him shut up, and it spread sorry across his entire face. "Rose, I'm pregnant."

Dimitri grabbed my hand again. "That great, Tasha," I said. "Why is that such a big . . ." My words faded as Dimitri squeezed my hand harder and the realisation sunk in.

* * *

**BTW. May not update in a while. Really sorry but I've got heaps of other stories going on. Sorry again :(**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, my other stories got priority this time coz it's been longer since I updated them.**

**Hope this chapters okay though!**

**WIWR xx ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of it's characters (wow, haven't done a disclaimer like that in a while :P)**

* * *

**-Chapter 3-**

My hand dropped to my side as I took a step backwards.

"Tell me it isn't true Dimitri," I said facing him.

"Rose," he began, guilt filling him, "we were trying to move on. I was trying to start a new life. I realised I didn't want to after this happened obviously." He reached out for me.

"No," I said, backing away further.

"Rose, please, you need to understand," he said.

"I said _no_ Dimitri." I turned and ran back to my dorm.

I think he tried to chase after me, but Tasha must have held him back. I ran until my lungs nearly gave out, then I kept running. Suddenly, I found myself in Adrian's arms. He just happened to be walking across court, and when he saw me, he grabbed me and tried to calm me down.

I fell to my knees and he came down with me. I cried into him for what seemed like hours.

Later that night, Dimitri showed up at my bedroom door. I opened it and when I saw it was him standing there and not Adrian with a hot chocolate, I slammed it back in his face.

"Rose!" he called through the door. "Rose, I'm sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen. I love you Rose."

I opened it again. "Well, I hope you remember that while you're having the perfect home life with Tasha!" I yelled in his face. Then I slammed the door again.

I think he must have sat outside for a while, because when Adrian came back I heard them yelling through the door.

I opened it and saw Adrian holding a hot chocolate, a bottle of vodka and two glasses, facing off with Dimitri. I just looked at Dimitri as I pulled Adrian by the arm into the room. Dimitri left after that I think.

Adrian put the drinks down and walked over and hugged me. Instead, I kissed him. It stayed heated for a moment before he fully realised what was going on.

"Rose, you know I love you, and while I'm all for revenge on Dimitri, him and I are sort of mates now. Plus, I don't feel comfortable compromising your emotional state right now."

"Screw my emotional state Adrian. I never acted on my feelings for you before because I kept hoping Dimitri would come back, but now he's moved on, and there's nothing I can do about the fact he's going to have a family. I love you Adrian, and I know now you were always the better choice, I should have chosen you years ago. I'm sorry."

At that, he kissed me again. That's all it stayed at though; he knew I didn't want to go any further just yet.

We spent the night together in my room, and when I woke the next morning, Lissa told me Dimitri had left with Tasha.

...

_Dimitri._

Tasha decided she wanted to return to court to have the baby, so we're staying for the next couple of weeks.

It's been six months since I left Rose for the second time. I wanted to stay, I wanted to try to work things out, but Tasha was still my charge and she wanted to leave. I remembered the day I left as we flew over the court.

The last time I saw Rose was when she slammed her bedroom door in my face for a third time after dragging Adrian into her room. That was when I walked away.

The next morning, Tasha informed me she wanted to go back to Russia, that day. I tried to talk her out of it, but she said there was no other time, she wanted to go and start looking for better places to live.

"I'm not going Tasha," I said firmly while she rattled on.

"So what, now you're the type to love 'em and leave 'em."

"No, because I never loved you Tasha," I said. "You were just a distraction." I suddenly realised what she was trying to do, and it pissed me off, big time. "I'm not going, I'm staying here and I'm going to forget any of this ever happened. I'm going to be with Rose."

"No!" she said. "You're going to come back to me and still be my guardian because you know it's the right thing to do."

I resigned to her. "Fine, we'll go back to Russia."

I know now it was the right thing to do, she was having my baby after all, I couldn't just leave her now that she was pregnant.

As we flew towards the runways, I could instantly spot Lissa and Rose's place from the air, it called out to me.

I still loved her with everything I had, so why was I with Tasha?

* * *

**Thanks reviewers: _Dimka's Roza, Mordanyes, talkygirl, lissa94, Daisy34745, SWEmicca, hannah _and_ Emmett's Babe_**

**Keep up the lovliness! I love it!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry the update took so long, if you read my Dimitri POV, you'll know the story of how I lost all my chapters.**

**Anyway, I realised I made an error in the last chapter, it's been about three months since Dimitri and Tasha left the second time ;)**

**WIWR xx ;)**

**Disclaimer: VA and it's character are not mine.**

* * *

**-Chapter 4-**

Dimitri's back. And he's sitting in my living room—with her—talking to Lissa and Christian like nothing's happened.

But I can hear it in their voices, especially Lissa's, that the two of them are not okay with what he did. I leaned against a wall in the hallway and wrapped my arms around myself.

I was scared.

I'd faced and killed six Strigoi, stared in the face of death, watched my best friend come horribly close to death herself, over the years built some form of a relationship with my scary-ass mother, and even made some limited attempts to work out who my father was, and just the thought of knowing who he was, was enough to make me shiver. But Dimitri was the one thing in the entire world who scared me more then all of those things combined.

I put up my guardian mask, the one Dimitri had taught me so well, and I walked through the lounge room to the kitchen. Dimitri had his back to me and didn't notice my entrance, but when Lissa's head shot up at me, he definitely noticed.

"Rose," Lissa said, surprised to see me downstairs at all, let alone in the lounge room.

"Morning, Liss," I said with a smile.

I slipped into her head for a moment so I could see Dimitri's expression. He was clearly debating whether or not he should say something.

"Hi, Rose, how are you?" said Tasha from beside Dimitri.

"Fine, thank you, Tasha," I said, smiling at her. At this point, I had already stopped and faced them. Christian sat kind of awkwardly next to Lissa. I kept on my way, not expecting anything from Dimitri.

"Hello, Rose," Dimitri said formally, before turning around to see me. He seemed to have stopped in his tracks as he sat sideways on the couch and he finally saw me.

He was in shock at the sight of me.

"Rose . . ." he said.

"Hi, Dimitri," I replied politely. "It's good to see you again. I hope you enjoy your stay at court."

Then I continued into the kitchen. But I kept going out the back door and I went outside. It was quite chilly, but I had to be out of the house.

"Rose," said that sweet Russian voice behind me. "Aren't you cold?"

All I wore was a singlet and boxer shorts and my slippers, which were designed like thongs. **(I think Americans call them flip flops? Just to clarify.)** I shook my head. "I'm fine." He still tried to give me his jacket. "I said I was fine, Dimitri," I sort of snapped. He put his jacket back on.

"A lot's changed since I left," he said after a minute or two.

"Yeah, Lissa's pregnant. Did she tell you?" He shook his head. "Yeah, about fifteen weeks. She's so excited. Already got ten baby names lined up." I didn't dare look at him.

"Wow, Christian's going to be a dad. I'm glad. He deserves it after everything he's been through." I had to bite my tongue when he said that. "That's not all that's changed."

"Mm."

"You cut off your hair," he stated. He wasn't wrong there. After what he did, I had a crazy moment and hacked off my once long hair. I thought about how much he liked it long and cut it, just to spite him. It turned out I really liked it short, so I kept it that way—with some professional help after that though.

"Yup."

"I liked it long."

"I know."

I think he got the idea after that.

"Rose, would you like to go to lunch with me today?"

"Umm, I can't. I've got other plans." I kept my neutral face. "Maybe some other time."

I went inside and called Eddie.

"Rose!" Eddie called across the cafe. I waved back and he joined me at my table after ordering a coffee. We decided we had to have a very late lunch because Eddie was in the middle of a shift when I rang earlier.

"It's so good to see you," he said as he embraced me.

"You too," I replied.

"Sorry about the short notice, but I had this sudden whim to catch up with you—it's been so long."

He stared at me in an odd way. Then his expression and tone went gentle as he reached across the table and took my hand comfortingly. "Rose, I know Dimitri's back at court."

I hung my head to hide my sadness. "I'm sorry. I really did want to catch up though," I pleaded.

Eddie smiled at me. "It's okay, I'm happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too."

After a small comfortable silence, Eddie asked, "How far along is Tasha?"

"Seven months or so. They came back to have the baby at court."

"Why come back now? That's just torturing you for longer. Why not come back closer to the date?"

"If they left it any later, she wouldn't have been able to fly."

"That would have been better." I laughed at Eddie. "Rose, are you sure you're okay?"

I looked down at my hands now in my lap. I shook my head and burst into tears. Eddie came around to me and hugged me as I cried into his chest. I grabbed his shirt and crumpled the fabric. "He's come back and treating me like last time never happened! It's killing me. I can't keep this up much longer."

"C'mon, let's get you out of here," he said softly.

We went back to his apartment. Eddie had become a court guardian after his last charge died—of old age—and he was just waiting for a new assignment, which always took a while. I sat on the couch while Eddie went into the kitchen.

He came back with two glasses of wine. For hours we just sat and talked. There was lots of laughing and we even talked about Mason.

"Remember, that time in seventh-grade, when that nine-grade Moroi asked you on a date and Mason hit him across the face," Eddie said.

"Mason did what?" I hadn't known about that.

"Yeah, when Mason found out that afternoon he assumed because the guy was older, he wanted to use you. So Mase found him and hit him across the face. But the Moroi never said anything because Mason was right." We both fell into fits of laughter.

That's what made Eddie decide I was drunk. "I should get you home," he said as he calmed down.

My laughter stopped dead. "I don't want to go home," I protested shaking my head. "They're staying with us, and I just can't live under the same roof as them. Please don't make me go back."

Eddie just looked at me for ages. Finally, he nodded. "Okay, you can stay here tonight and we'll sort something out in the morning.

After a lot of protest on my behalf, Eddie slept on the couch and I slept in the bedroom.

Crawling under Eddie's covers was so nice. I felt safe, guarded—better than I'd felt in so long. I don't know if it was the alcohol, or the security that helped, but I fell asleep fast, and slept right through the night—no nightmares, no waking in cold sweats, just a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so Rose's new haircut looks sort of like Rose's from the Vampire Diaries. And for those who don't watch, look it up if you would like :P**

**Every reviewer gets a shout out this time :)**

_**Guardian Robson x, Mordanyes, talkygirl, lissa94, .Delerium, SWEmicca, hannah, Emmett's Babe, MaggieChauvin, soon2be-Guardian, CandiGal, baseballshoppingmomma, snowgoose, UnderworldVampirePrincess, VAMPGIRL, BehindGlassHouses,vampirepailaii, BahroZa, jemily23**_

**I notice that a lot of you have reviewd my other stories as well, which is just so awesome, and you have no idea how good that feels to know you guys like me that much :)**

**Ttfn xx**


	6. Update!

**An update.**

Hey guys! Long time aye? Well, here's the rundown:

- I started year twelve a few weeks ago AND I'm also doing TAFE this year.

- But thank you to ALL the people who have still been reading and reviewing my stories... It amazes me and makes me so happy when I get notified that a new person has favourited/alerted/reviewed my stuff even though I haven't update in soooo long.

- If anyone would be interested in me continuing any of my stories, please pm me and let me know, because if heaps of people tell me that I need to update, then I will definitely get onto that ASAP.

I think that's all I had to tell you. Did everyone have a good summer holidays? (Or winter if you don't live in Australia)

Anyway, pm me and let me know what you want!

**WIWR xx ;)**

P.S. Dear 'Samantha' (anonymous reviewer of my DPOV fic), you're tacky and I hate you. I'm kidding, I don't hate you! haha. No, but seriously, if you don't like my version of Dimitri, that's fine, but remember that it is a fanfic and I didn't create Dimitri, so that fic is just MY take on things. If you don't like the way I wrote Dimitri, then no one is forcing you to read my story. And by the way, I think you're a coward for using anon to hate on me (unless you don't actually have a ff account, then I guess that's okay) which is why I am writing this here, instead of pm-ing you, because I can't :P Have a great day! :)


End file.
